Reunited
by ChristieGordon
Summary: EdxAl, yoai, angst, PWP, oneshot. When Ed finally has Al back in flesh and blood, he's plagued by illicit thoughts about him.


Finally Together

Reunited

I looked at the bed next to mine to see my beautiful baby brother, Alphonse. Fleeting panic seized my chest. Was he real? Only yesterday he'd lived in Amestris while I was imprisoned in Germany. Suddenly, the urge to touch him and make sure overwhelmed me. I had to go see.

I slid to the edge of my mattress, pushed the covers down, and crept the few steps to his bed. There he was, so peaceful and soft and real. My hand reached down, trembling, and pushed a lock of his dirty-blond hair from his brow.

He stirred, mumbling softly in his sleep, and rolled to his back.

My eyes rested on his lips, parted just so, and an unfamiliar heat filled my groin. I didn't understand it - how he could make my body crave him this way now he was no longer metal. I wanted to taste him so badly, I could almost feel his supple lips against mine, taste his sweetness on my tongue.

I put my flesh fingers to my mouth and brushed them lightly over my lips, enjoying the slight tickle they left. A soft moan escaped me and my eyes closed for a moment to imagine Al was the one touching my lips.

My groin ached. I was fully hard now and pulsed with need. How I wanted to lie down over him. How I wanted to show him how much I really loved him, really, loved, him. But it was wrong, wasn't it? It was absolutely wrong to love your brother this way.

As my hand fell back to my side, it brushed against my erection through my boxers, sending a shiver through me. I needed him. As I gazed down on my sleeping brother, I let my hand rise up over my length, let my palm begin a slow stroke up and down, feeding my hunger.

My pulse quickened and my breathing grew heavy. I couldn't stop. This thing got hold of me and wouldn't let me go. My palm pressed harder. My hips began to rock.

"Brother?"

I froze, horrified, my palm still over my arousal. "Uh, yeah, Al?" I let my hand fall to my side.

Al rolled to face me, obviously confused. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh, just wanted to um, make sure you were really here. I—" A sudden warmth covered my hand, startling me. Al's hand held mine.

"I'm here." His eyes roamed over my body in the darkness and stopped at my groin.

Oh, God, does he know? A gentle pull on my hand tugged me closer to his side. I needed to say something, but my mouth felt numb and my voice seemed to vanish. My mind jumbled with fear and apprehension.

"I'm here, brother." He tugged harder on my hand, pulling me down onto his bed, under the covers with him.

I was all too eager to lie next to him. His arms surrounded me and drew me in. A tender kiss blazed on my forehead. I lost myself in that one, simple, show of affection. "Al, I love you." My face buried in his neck and my arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"I know, and I love you." He kissed my cheek, tender and soft.

It was wrong, so wrong, what I thought about doing to him right then. I wanted to touch his forbidden places, to feel him underneath me, to feel myself drown in his heated kisses and urgent moans. The vision of it was so real, my body shuddered and my erection pulsed.

"Ed? Are you okay?" He released me enough to look into my face.

I gazed up at him with lust and need burning in my eyes. I'm sure of it. Would he turn me away with disgust when he saw it? "I'm okay." My voice wavered and my body shook with a hunger I couldn't deny.

"You don't seem okay. You seem . . . " His eyes rested on my lips and his tongue snuck out to run a seductive circle around his mouth. "You seem, um . . . " He took a deep inhale and when it let out, it hitched. "Ed? Is it okay to do this?"

My breathing was so heavy, my chest heaved against his. My hips rocked forward to press against his thigh, finally, sending pleasure rushing through my body. My eyes almost closed for a moment. "We're not doing anything, Al." Every part of my body contacting him was on fire, craving his touch, trembling for his attention.

"But, we're going to." Suddenly, leaning forward, he crushed my lips beneath his own.

My mouth opened and my tongue thrust between his lips, penetrating him, tasting him, having him. I moaned into his mouth, low and long and full. I shoved forward, pushing him to his back, climbing over him, pinning his arms up over his head, spreading his legs, and grinding into him with my swollen flesh.

He let out a sharp gasp and thrust his hips back up, just as hard and ready as I was.

My body was a rage of sensation, out of control. Pleasure jolted through me every time I pressed against him, feeling his erection on mine, and tension coiled in my gut. His urgent moans sounded in my ears, driving me harder, faster against him. His body shivered under me.

I left his mouth and kissed and nipped a trail down his jaw, to his neck, and down to his chest.

His hands pressed on my head, urging me lower. "God, Ed, that feels so good."

I placed a gentle bite on his nipple.

He arched and cried out.

It was for me, all for me. I finally had my little brother and he had me. I continued my descent down over his taut stomach muscles, pulling his boxers down and off, to lick and suck at his thighs. His erection brushed my cheek, teasing and taunting me with its perfection, its solidness. He was here and he was real and he was hot flesh and boiling blood.

I ran my fingers in circles over and under his sac, coaxing his climax to the surface in a slow and seductive rhythm.

He bucked and squirmed beneath my touch. When I looked up, I saw his fingers clutch the sheets and his jaw tensed.

I licked his length and felt his erection pulse under my tongue. It sent a shiver of excitement racing down my spine to pool in my groin. I palmed myself, unable to stand the ache and need overwhelming me.

I held his length with one hand and flicked my tongue over the head of his erection, enjoying the whimper and trembling pulses shaking his body. I grew too sensitive and had to stop everything before release consumed me.

"Don't stop, Ed. What are you doing?" Panting, Al glared down at me.

I chuckled. "Sorry." I took him fully into my mouth, pumping him hard and fast, down and up, while fondling his sac. My tongue pressed against the underside of his length, firm and relentless.

He pulsed and swelled stiffer inside me before he bucked, spurting his seed behind my teeth, letting out loud moans, one after another.

I lapped and sucked, taking it all in, wanting every drop of him to stay inside me. I wouldn't let any part of him get away from me, ever again.

When it slowed, gentle hands reached for me and guided me onto my back. I was trembling with an intense need, a craving for only one thing, my brother. My whole body was tensed and ready to uncoil the tension and frustration inside it.

Al lay over me, gazing into my eyes, and brushed a lock of hair from my face. He whispered, "Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Panting, I looked at him, dumbfounded and in agony. Now that I had him, what did I want? My conscience tried to invade my thoughts. No, he's your brother. But my need and hunger rushed to the surface. "Al, I just, I just . . . "

He tilted and his hot palm rested over my erection. It stroked, slow and sensual and so perfect, over me.

My teeth clenched and my hips thrust up, begging for more. My sensitivity built swiftly, as if anything he did would drive me to climax, just like that.

He stopped.

I let out a loud gasp, almost releasing into nothing. "Damn-it, Al." My whole body shuddered.

He moved quickly down between my legs and took me in his mouth without a word.

Hot, smooth pressure enveloped my erection, rushing an all encompassing pleasure into my body. I bucked and cried out with an urgency that surprised me. I slapped my hands to the back of his head and pushed down while I drove up into his mouth. My climax came hard and fast, making my body grow rigid, my toes curl, and my fingers grip his hair between them.

My body began to pulse as delicious contractions consumed me, sending wave after wave of pleasure to engulf me, surround me, in exquisite release. Yes, I loved my brother and he loved me, maybe too much, but it was good and right and it was soothing and comforting all at once.

Al rose up to lie on my chest and buried his head in my neck. His fingers ran light circles over my shoulder. "Was it okay to do that?"

I surrounded him with my arms and legs, tangling our bodies together as if tempting anyone or anything to try and pull us apart. "I don't know and I don't think I care."

"Oh." Al sighed. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

I tilted my head to gaze down at him. "What?" Then it struck me. Where did _he_ learn to do that?

He shrugged. "Well, you must have done that before."

"I, uh, shit, Al, I don't want to tell you about that." My face flushed in embarrassment.

"It was Mustang, wasn't it." He snuggled his face deeper into my neck, as if hiding from my answer.

My eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Ed. I might have been in armor, but I could still see how you fell all over yourself around him."

"That was so long ago." I gazed up at the ceiling, remembering the few nights spent in Roy's bed. I thought I'd never feel that way for anyone again until Alphonse pushed his way back into my life with a human body. "Wait a minute." I pushed him away again and felt his hold on me tighten. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Don't get mad at me." Al's voice muffled in the skin of my neck.

My curiosity almost ate me alive. "Just tell me, I won't get mad."

Al lifted his face from my neck a little. "Uh, well, Roy is incredibly handsome, isn't he?"

"You didn't." A vision of Al with Roy flooded my mind, making my heart fill with jealousy for both of them. This just wasn't right.

Al propped himself up on an elbow and glared down at me. "What did you expect? You left me there, all alone, and he took me in. I knew you'd been with him and I'd always wondered what it was like."

I didn't know what to say. It was all so unexpected. But, how could I blame him? "It's okay." I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not mad. Maybe a little jealous, but not really mad."

"Jealous about me or about him?" Al looked at me with his face scrunched up in worry.

"About you, of course. I can't stand to think of you with anyone." It was a partial truth, but something I knew he needed to hear after what we'd done.

He lay back down on my chest and snuggled in. "Good. I missed you, so much." His voice was heavy with emotion. A sniffle floated in the air.

I held him tighter, feeling my own tears surface . "I missed you, too, more than you can imagine. I'll never let you go, Al, never." I kissed his head with a tear tumbling down my cheek, not able to bear even the thought of losing him now. Settling in, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

The End


End file.
